This invention relates generally to the art of internal combustion engines and more particularly to the lubrication of such engines.
In the field of over-the-road trucking, it is highly desirable to be able to minimize the amount of service required on a vehicle in order that the vehicle be available for use on the road for a maximum percentage of the time. The changing of oil and corresponding filter accounts for a substantial amount of the maintenance during its lifetime. Further, the service life of diesel engines is directly related to the cleanliness of the oil run in the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,909 which is related to the current application describes an apparatus for providing fresh oil to a lubrication system in response to measurement of low levels within that system. As described in that patent oil is added during periods of engine operation in response to continuous low readings.
In the area of busing, particularly those buses which operate in urban environments, it is not uncommon for such buses to be parked on unlevel surfaces for extended periods of time. The oil addition devices thus described in my prior U.S. Patent becomes somewhat unsatisfactory for that particular circumstance.